Undertale: Nothings over - Since when where you the one in control?
by lilnerdjo
Summary: Sequel zu: "A little bit love" Nach einem seltsamen Albtraum weiß Frisk, dass sie und Asriel und alles was sie bisher gekannt hat, in Gefahr ist. Chara ist zurück, doch er hat sein Ziel überdacht. Nicht die komplette Zerstörung der Menschheit, sondern die Komplette Unterwerfung von Menschen und Monstern ist sein Ziel... Rating könnte noch höher gehen...
_"Du kannst ihn nicht retten!"_

Ich war in einen dunklen Raum und hörte immer wieder diese Stimme, sobald ich versuchte irgendwie zu entkommen. Wen konnte ich nicht retten? Wem gehörte diese Stimme. Seufzten hockte ich mich hin und sah nach unten. Wo war ich hier überhaupt. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war dass ich schlafen gegangen bin, auch wenn ich erst nach einer etwas längeren Weil eingeschlafen bin.

Träumte ich dies hier nur? Aber ich war mir doch meiner völlig bewusst, was man ja angeblich im Traum nicht ist. Oder zumindest ist das angeblich nicht so leicht, doch ich glaube absolut gar nicht daran, dass man sich seiner Träume bewusst sein kann. Und warum sollte es mir dann gerade jetzt passieren, wenn ich meinen Schlaf am meisten brauchte.

Seufzend stand ich wieder auf und begann einfach nach vorn zu gehen. Als ich den ersten Schritt setzte hörte ich diese Stimme wieder.

 _"Du kannst ihn nicht retten!"_

Schnell sah ich mich um, doch konnte immer noch nicht die Quelle dieser Stimme nicht erkennen. Es war eindeutig die Stimme von einem Jungen, soviel konnte ich sagen, doch ich kannte diese Stimme nicht. Vor mir erschien ein Licht, und ich begann schneller zu gehen, da diese Dunkelheit mir langsam Angst machte. Zwar hatte ich keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, doch irgendwas war hier nicht in Ordnung.

Als ich jedoch durch das Licht trat sah ich nur rot. Blut…Blut überall…

Feuer…Zerstörung…Blut…oder was auch immer für eine magische Substanz dieses rote Zeug war…

Alle die ich kannte, liebte, die mir wichtig waren, waren hier…tot…

Und in ihrer Mitte…lag eine kleine…gelbe…Blume…überströmt mit diesem roten Zeug…

Tränen begannen meine Wangen runter zu fließen und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. Um mich herum begann die Stimme nun zu lachen. Es war ein verrücktes, lautes Lachen, welches alle meine Haare an meinem Körper aufrecht stehen ließ.

 _"Du kannst niemanden retten! dU GeHörSt mIr!"_ , schrie die Stimme.

Ich begann nun auch meine Ohren zu zuhalten, damit ich diese Stimme nicht mehr hören musste. Doch egal was ich tat, das Lachen, diese Stimme verschwand erst nach was mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam und dann auch noch ganz plötzlich.

Als ich meine Hände runter nahm und meine Augen wieder einen Spalt weit öffnete, so wie es für mich normal war, sah ich, dass ich wieder in dieser Dunkelheit gefangen war.

"Wo bin ich…", flüsterte ich leise.

Da bemerkte ich eine Präsenz hinter mir, jemand der sehr nahe stand. Sofort drehte ich mich um und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Vor mir stand ein Junge mit mittelbraunen Haaren, welche ungefähr bis zur Mitte von seinem Hals reichten. Er war etwas größer als ich und hatte eine lange, braune Jeans an, dazu ein grünes Shirt mit einem sehr hellen gelben Streifen auf der Mitte.

Seine Augen waren so rot wie das Blut, was ich gesehen hatte, jedoch trug er ein unschuldiges Lächeln, während auf seinen Wangen eine leichte Rötung zu erkennen war, welche natürlich zu sein schien.

"W-wer bist du?", fragte ich leise.

 _"Du weißt wer ich bin. Du weißt, dass du machtlos gegen mich bist und dass du niemanden retten kannst, besonders nicht diese kleine, ängstliche Heulsuse."_ , sagte er ruhig.

Er war die Stimme die zu mir gesprochen hatte, die mir Angst einjagt. Ich kenne ihn? Aber ich habe diesen Jungen noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen.

Er kam näher an mich heran und zog ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem verrückten Grinsen und seine Augen waren nun komplett Blutunterlaufen, bis zu dem Punkt, dass es sogar seine Wangen runterfloss. Sie schienen nur noch wie leere Hüllen.

 _"aLSo üBerLaSsE mIr dEiNE SeELe FrEiWIllig, OdEr icH hOLe sIE mIr…"_ , flüsterte er, als er wieder so nahe, wie am Anfang war.

Ich wollte mich wegbewegen, doch es war, als sei ich an der Stelle festgeklebt gewesen, als er das Messer hob. Mit einem sadistisch, verrückten Grinsen ließ er es auf mich niederfahren…

Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte an meine Zimmerdecke. Es musste noch tiefste Nacht sein, denn alles war noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt, welche mich nun jedoch mich einer leisten Angst erfüllte. Schnell machte ich mein Nachtlicht an und wollte mich wieder hinlegen, als ich etwas auf meinem Schreibtisch bemerkte. Dort lag eine einzelne Blüte von einer gelben Blume…übersäht mit einer roten Substanz, welche für mich wie Blut aussah.

In derselben Substanz war eine Nachricht daneben geschmiert worden.

 _dU GeHörSt mIr!_


End file.
